Bossk
Bossk is a Trandoshan bounty hunter and a recurring antagonist from the Star Wars franchise. He was a minor antagonist in both Episode V and Episode VI and a recurring antagonist in The Clone Wars TV show. He is Chewbacca's nemesis. He was portrayed by the late Alan Harris in Episode V and Episode VI. In Star Wars: The Clone Wars, he was voiced by . History Birth and Early Career Bossk was born the son of the leader of the Bounty Hunters' Guild, Cradossk, and upon hatching, he devoured all of his siblings before they hatched, much to his father’s pride. Bossk started his work as a Bounty Hunter by hunting Wookies as was customary for Trandoshans. He quickly became well known and eventually started taking on other bounties, becoming one of the most infamous bounty hunters in the galaxy. At one point, during the Clone Wars, Bossk, before he joined the Bounty Hunters’ Guild, engaged in a spaceship dogfight with a Jedi master, Bant Eerin, and her apprentice as the Republic was hunting for Bitt Panith, a scientist for the Confederates. Bossk was defeated and later became wanted by the Republic with a 35,000 credit bounty on his head. After this, Bossk joined forces with other bounty hunters: Aurra Sing, Boba Fett, and Castas to hunt down Mace Windu. They managed to crash the Star Destroyer the Jedi Master was on, before going onboard and taking hostages. However, Bossk and his allies withdrew after they saw Windu escape in his starfighter. The bounty hunters went to Florrum to get help from Hondo Ohnaka, a space pirate, and Bossk was left to keep an eye on Slave I, which held two of their hostages. The Trandoshan prepared to kill the two, but Ashoka Tano showed up and took down Bossk, saving the hostages. Bossk and Boba were then arrested by the Republic and while he was in prison, the Trandoshan watched Obi-Wan Kenobi, in the guise of Rako Hardeen, fighting Boba Fett. Bossk aided the young bounty hunter and knocked Kenobi away, causing a distraction that sent the prison into chaos and allowing Bossk and Boba to escape. The two continued to work together and headed for Tatooine, where Bossk met up with other bounty hunters including Dengar, Boba Fett, Oked, C-21 Highsinger, and Latts Razi. After Oked was killed by Asajj Ventress, Bossk and Latts invited her for a drink and got her to replace their dead partner for a job. When she agreed, Bossk and Latts brought her to meet Boba and the rest of their team of bounty hunters. Major Rigosso had hired the group to protect a chest while it was delivered to his master, Otua Blank, but on the way, they were attacked by Kage Warriors. During the fight, Bossk helped fight them off, but got blinding dust in his face and was knocked off the tram they were on. Despite this, the mission was completed, Bossk received his share of the payment. Later, the Trandoshan joined forces with Skorr and some other bounty hunters to hunt for Kestrel, a Rebel agent but failed to capture her. On another occasion, Bossk met up with Boba Fett again while the young bounty hunter was looking for Connor Freeman. The Trandoshan didn’t think Freeman had a high enough bounty on him and didn’t want to get caught in Boba’s fight with the League of Bounty Hunters. Bossk left him to his search, telling him to have fun playing with dead bounty hunters. At another point, Bossk had an encounter with Chewbacca and Han Solo, as he and his cohorts found a Wookie refuge planet, tracking down the Wookies, who were being led by Chewbacca. Before Bossk could capture the Wookies, Han Solo showed up and landed the Millennium Falcon on the Trandoshan’s ship, trapping him on the planet. Bossk would eventually replace his ship with a YV-666 light freighter, but would still have a score to settle with Chewbacca and Han Solo. Engaging the Rebellion Bossk was later among the group of bounty hunters hired by Darth Vader to track down Han Solo and Chewbacca and was eager to hunt down his enemies. So as to get information on Solo’s location, Bossk had to work with a pair of amateur bounty hunters, Tinian I’att and Chenlambec, who he believed had that information. They also had information on a Wookie intelligence network that could give Bossk the information he needed to find and kill countless Wookies. However, the two turned on the Trandoshan, hacking into his ship’s computer and taking it over, before trapping him in a meat locker. Abilities and Arsenal Bossk is a brutal and deadly bounty hunter and because he is a Trandoshan, he can regenerate lost limbs. His main weapon is a Relby-v10 micro-grenade launcher, as well as a common blaster, and he also utilizes thermal detonators and a flamethrower. However, Bossk can fight even without weapons, improvising when he needs to and has even used other beings to fight. His ship is a modified YV-666 light freighter called Hound’s Tooth, which also serves as his base. It is equipped with shielding and hyperdrive systems and reinforced armor and for weaponry, it sports a retractable four-barreled laser turret, an ion cannon, and a concussion missile launcher. Gallery Boba Fett in the palace of Jabba.jpg 71SDF6OHy+L._SL1050_.jpg|Bossk's Funko Pop. Bossk2017.png|LEGO Bossk minifigure Dengar and his Bounty Hunter friends.jpg Trivia *Bossk had met Ezra Bridger sometime before the start of Star Wars Rebels and had a friendship with him. Navigation Category:Humanoid Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Mercenaries Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Aliens Category:Rivals Category:Cannibals Category:Slaver Category:Archenemy Category:Vengeful Category:Power Hungry Category:Live Action Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Brutes Category:Opportunists Category:Murderer Category:Honorable Category:Protective Category:Thief Category:Usurper Category:Saboteurs Category:Traitor Category:Karma Houdini Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Man-Eaters Category:Mutilators Category:Genocidal Category:Psychopath Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Supervillains Category:Xenophobes Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:On & Off